


How to Hide a Templar

by TheWhimsicalBard



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Blood Mages, Gen, Mages and Templars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 18:24:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5137979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWhimsicalBard/pseuds/TheWhimsicalBard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the tale of two blood mages, Dev and Tayler, travelling across Thedas; eluding Templars, spiting the Chantry, and doing a few good deeds along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Hide a Templar

The Templar drew his blade.  
“Silence!”  
The woman fell back and raised her arm, cowering in fear. The knight standing before her raised his blade preparing to strike down.  
“If you continue to hide apostates then you will join them in their fate.”  
The woman screamed as he was about to strike. He turned his sword upside down and thrust it into his stomach, piercing his armour. The harrowed lady became silent as the Templar stabbed himself. He grunted, collapsing on the ground. A mage stood behind him, dagger in one hand and blood in the other. She was much shorter than the knight and less clothed. She wore a sleeveless jacket with an arm sleeve covering her left; a tattered leather skirt and knee-high footwraps along with an obscure hat. She sheathed her dagger and extended her non-bleeding hand.  
“Are you alright?”  
The woman hesitantly grabbed the blood mage’s hand and pulled herself up.  
“I-I’m well….”  
“I am sorry, we didn’t mean to bring violence into your household. We will leave so this doesn’t happen again. Thank you for your hospitality.”  
“Yes, I think that would be best, good luck.”  
The mage reached behind her and drew a wooden token from her pouch.  
“Here take this, I know it’s not much but I like to leave a gift for all my hosts who offer me shelter.”  
The wooden token had the maker’s mark carved into it along with ‘Maker be with you’ on the bottom edge.  
“I hope it provides some kind of soothing feeling of security.”  
The woman held the token in her hands and looked up at the mage.  
“Bless you.”  
She nodded at her and left the house. She circled around to the barn in the back opening the double doors.  
“Tayler, it’s time to leave, we are not safe here, neither is she if we stay.”  
The other mage sat up from the pile of hay she was laying on.  
“Good morning Dev.”  
“Good morning, did you sleep well?”  
“As well as a pile of hay could offer.”  
“That is good, you’ll need that rest.”  
Dev reached over the gate to the horse stall and picked up her pack. She knelt beside Tayler brushing the hay off her back.  
“We have to leave now.”  
“What’s the rush?”  
“A templar attempted to attack our host. We need to go before she is in anymore danger.”  
“Oh my, is she alright?”  
“She’s shaken up and scared, but she shall be fine. I also need your help disposing the body.”  
“How bad is it?”  
“It’s not that messy, I tried to make it as clean as possible. Besides it won’t be that hard, I’ll have him move instead of us carrying him. What I need you to do is melt the armour, you can melt metal right?”  
“I can certainly try.”  
“Great, I’ll spray it with grease to help.”  
The two apostates left the barn. Tayler began making a kindling, Dev entered the host’s house again to reanimate the Templar. The woman already began moving the Templar's body to her armoire but was stopped in surprised to see the guest return.  
“Don’t be alarmed m’am, we’re merely covering up this whole situation. Is that well in the back in use?”  
“N-no, it’s been untouched for years.”  
“Do you mind if we use it?”  
“Go on ahead…”  
Dev looked down on the fallen Templar and raised her hand. The corpse arched his back and got back up to his feet.  
“Come along, we have to hide you now.”  
The woman’s eyes widened as she witnessed her near killer return back from the dead and walk with her guest out the door. The mage led the dead Templar to the kindling Tayler set up.  
“This is going to get uncomfortable, we got to undress this man.”  
“Do we?”  
“It’s a part of the process, also he’s going to look at you, don’t pay attention to him it’ll feel less creepy.”  
Dev made the first move and removed the undead’s right gauntlet, throwing it into the log pile behind them. Tayler followed her lead and took off the other. The dead man continued to stare at the two as he was getting unarmoured.  
“Not looking at him isn’t making this less weird, I can still feel his stare.”  
“Don’t worry we’re almost done.”  
Dev pulled the chest piece off and looked down.  
“I think we can keep the undergarment on, no need taking that off.”  
“I agree.”  
The final armour piece was tossed aside with the others. Dev turned towards the pile and held up her hands. Grease was sprayed over the armour and around it.  
“Start melting it now, I’ll get rid of our nuisance. Come along Knighty.”

The templar turned his head awkwardly and shambled in the direction the mage went. They stopped at a well, looking down observing its depth.  
“This will work.”  
The apostate’s hand began to glow a light blue, She palmed the zombie’s chest.  
“Get in now, before you make a mess everywhere.”  
The now walking bomb lazily dove into the well, a splat was heard and then an explosion. Drops and pieces of red were launched upwards out of the well. She leaned over looking down at the result. It wasn’t a pretty sight but at least the body was no unidentifiable. She returned back to the fire to see how the other part was coming along. Tayler managed to melt the entire suit down into a puddle of silver liquid.  
“Well done, now that this is all out of the way, it’s time to move on.”  
“Where are we going now?”  
“What’s south of Markham?”  
“Ostwick.”  
“We can’t go there, Chantry power’s too strong there.”  
“Don’t you want to have some fun with them though?”  
“What do you mean?”  
“We could always get under their skin for a chuckle.”  
“Well when you say it like that, I guess it wouldn’t hurt to. What are they going to do, put us in a circle?”  
“You bursted one after making it come back to life, I think our chances of getting in and out are good.”  
Dev slung her pack over her shoulder.  
“Let’s go piss off the church boys.”


End file.
